Sparks Fly
by rwjj28
Summary: Riley Sparks is the new assistant/secretary at Roque Records. She feels an instant connection with Kendall Knight, but can they have a steady and healthy relationship? Follow her on her journey at The Palmwoods and her life in L.A. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1

Riley Sparks nervously tapped her foot against the hardwood floors of Roque Records. She had been in Los Angeles for two days in a hotel. She was only 19 years old, fresh out of one year of college before deciding that it wasn't for her. Her first choice was trying out Disney World to work as a character, but then realized maybe L.A. would be a better choice. More options in the lifestyle she wanted.

Fame wasn't something Riley had an interest with. The life of a famous person never struck her, but she loved the press it came with, and being a secretary at one of the best recording studios just fit for her. So here she was. The lobby of Roque Records waiting for someone to call her back so she could sign the last bit of paperwork and actually start working.

Riley heard about the secretary/assistant job through her best friend Camille Roberts who by chance was dating Logan Mitchell who was signed to Roque Records. Camille got Logan to put in a good word for her and it worked. The company called her, interviewed her over iChat, and then told her to drive out from her hometown San Diego the next week to start the hiring process.

"Riley Sparks?" A tall, dark beauty spoke out the hallway and into the lobby. Riley's eyes sparked and she stood up instantly with a smile on her face.

"Yes, hi, that's me. I'm Riley." The light brown haired girl stuck her hand out and shook the other girl's hand.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Riley. My name is Kelly Wainwright. I'm Gustavo's assistant. We spoke on the phone a few days ago after your interview?" Kelly ushered Riley down the hall.

"Yes, I remember. Thank you for the directions! I don't think I could have trusted my phone's GPS with all the turns." Riley softly chuckled, letting her charm ease out of her personality. She was trying to calm herself down of the nerves. It didn't show on the outside, but inside she was dying.

"Oh, not a problem. I'm glad you found the place with ease. Gustavo is in the studio booth right now trying to finish a song, so we're going to go in to my office and just finish up some paperwork and talk for a bit. Sound good?" Kelly smiled big, holding her clipboard to her chest and still managing to walk Riley down the hallway and towards an open door.

"That sounds great. Thanks!"

"So we're going to set you up in the apartment complex that one of our groups lives at. The Palmwoods is a very neat place. There's a pool, gym, tons of teenagers." Kelly explained, handing Riley a small brochure of the place.

"The Palmwoods? I think my friend Camille actually lives here. Wow." Riley smiled at the thought of seeing Camille all the time.

"Camille Roberts, right? Yeah, she lives there. You both must be close if she convinced her boyfriend to convince his record label to give you a job." Kelly laughed, handing Riley another packet full of information.

"Oh, yeah. We went to high school together. We're pretty much the best friends that everyone in school hated because there was nothing that would break us down, ya know?" Riley grinned up at Kelly while picking up the last packet.

"Well, I'm glad that you two managed to stay friends with the distance and everything." Kelly checked her phone for the 4th time. They had been in her office for at least half an hour going over policies, instructions, job details, everything. "I swear these boys never know how to respond to a text message. None of them! Our biggest group, Big Time Rush, is such a hassle."

Riley nodded her head while chuckling. She read up about the bands under the label and saw that Big Time Rush was full of teenage boys that were rowdy and still really cute.

"They're at a photo shoot today without me or Gustavo, so they're probably enjoying themselves and acting like fools. We've just been so busy around here lately that we needed to hire someone. Your main job, Riley, is to be my assistant mainly and occasionally Gustavo's. You'll have to be anywhere when I can't pretty much. And if you aren't out and about, you'll be here answering phones and just doing small errands around the office for us. It shouldn't be hard. It might actually be fun if this is what you said you wanted to do."

Riley couldn't stop her smile, "Oh, this is definitely what I want to do."

"Gustavo, this is Riley Sparks. Our new assistant and secretary. Riley, this is Gustavo." Kelly gave a slight introduction as Gustavo turned around in his swivel chair that was placed behind his dark table in his office.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Roque. I look forward to working here." Riley reached across his desk to shake his hand but stopped immediately when he started yelling.

"Kelly! Where are the dogs? They should have been here an hour ago!" Riley's eyes went wide eyed at his outburst and looked at Kelly for her reaction. She was surprised to see Kelly calmly checking her phone again and not making any signs of worry or anger at Gustavo's screams.

"They're on their way now. James said they ran over with lunch and got behind schedule." She put her phone down and looked at Gustavo. "Now should I reintroduce you to Riley or are you going to yell again?"

Gustavo looked over towards Riley and she started to fidget. It was like he just realized she was standing there. "I apologize. I'm Gustavo Roque and welcome to my record company. I take pride in my business and we take things seriously around here. I rarely joke about anything and if I do, **you laugh**."

Riley swallowed her flash of fear, "Yes, sir."

Kelly rolled her eyes at him, "Alright, so now that your intimidation speech is over, I'm going to take Riley to her desk and show her the ropes of it."

Riley gave Gustavo a brief wave as she followed Kelly out of his office. "Was he being serious just now?"

Kelly chuckled, "Yes and no." They reached the circular desk in the front office and Kelly began showing her the basics. The telephone system, the computer programs she needed, the filing cabinet, pretty much everything. She covered it all within ten minutes. "So that's basically it. Now all you have to do is head on over to The Palmwoods and get settled in. I've already called the manager over there to get you all set up in your own apartment. His name is Mr. Bitters, and he's a bit weird sometimes, but he's harmless."

"Thank you so much, Kelly. Really. For giving me the job, and setting up everything."

"It's really no problem. Here's my card with my phone number and email on it, if you have any questions or anything just give me a call. Now, I can head on over to The Palmwoods with you now, or you can—"

Sudden screams were heard down the hall and sounds of crashing into walls were echoing throughout the office.

"Yayyyy," Kelly said unenthusiastically. "The boys are here."

A flash of two boys came around the corner of the hall and Riley took a step back. The two boys, one tall with the stereotypical flippy hair and the other on the short side and wearing a black helmet, came barreling in the room without any sign of paying attention. The taller one had the helmet covered one in a head lock. "Carlos, you give me back my lucky comb right now!"

"Take back what you said about my helmet!" The one named Carlos yelled back.

"Not until you give me my comb!"

"Well then your comb is _stupid_!"

The taller one let out a girlish screech and pulled Carlos's head tighter. "You take that back!"

"Never!" Carlos was able to move his hand around to pinch the back of the taller one's knee. The tall one squealed again and immediately let go of the shorter one. "Suck on that, James!" Carlos laughed at the doubled over guy before backing up and away from him.

Two more guys hustled around the corner to catch up with the action but at the same time, James immediately stood up all the way and went to tackle Carlos.

They had no idea of their current surroundings and when James leaped on Carlos, Carlos fell back on to Riley, sending all three of them down in a blur. "Oh, my god." Riley grunted, trying to catch her breath and eliminate some of the weight off her.

Kelly immediately started yelling at James and Carlos, and they finally realized they had knocked over some girl and the two other boys ran over to aid the situation. "I don't know what's going on, but Carlos, you give James his comb back, and you both apologize to each other and then to Riley!"

James and Carlos stood up and apologized to one another as Carlos handed James his comb. "Sorry," they both mumbled to each other before turning to Riley and helping her off the ground.

"Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia. I'm sorry for pushing you down." Carlos stuck his hand out for Riley to shake. His face was just too cute to stay mad at him.

"I'm Riley Sparks. And it's fine. No broken bones right?" She laughed and looked at the other three boys.

"I'm James Diamond. And I am also sorry for pushing you down." She shook his hand as well.

"I'm Kendall Knight, and I'm sorry they fell on you?" He said it like it was more of a question and Riley laughed at him. He was beyond cute, and Riley always had a thing for boys with kinda big noses.

"I'm Logan Mitchell, and I think I got you this job." He laughed before shaking Riley's hand.

"Oh! Yes, hi! I'm Riley. Camille's my best friend! Thank you so much for hooking me up with this gig." Riley's grin grew at the fact that Camille found herself a good looking man.

"I can tell you're falling for it already," the group laughed at his tiny pun before Kelly started talking to the boys.

"Gustavo is already peeved about you guys being late, so I suggest you all go and apologize and get started on dance rehearsals." Kelly rubbed her forehead briefly as if signaling the sign of a headache. "I won't be here to rescue you guys if he gets out of control though. I've got to take Riley over to The Palmwoods to make sure everything is set up for her."

"You're staying at The Palmwoods?" Kendall asked, with a spark in his eye.

Riley nodded her head at him, "I am. Maybe I'll see you guys around there tonight?"

"Sure!" James and Logan retorted.

"Definitely!" Carlos exclaimed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"I hope so," Kendall chimed in before Kelly and Riley began walking away. As soon as they turned the corner, all the boys looked at each other. "DIBS!" Kendall yelled first before running from the others and into the studio.

"Kendall! Dude, I've never had a girlfriend!" Carlos griped following him into the studio as well.

"And I've never had a serious girlfriend, Kendall! What if she's the one?" James asked, following both.

Logan chuckled to himself before pulling out his phone and shooting a text to Camille.

**To: Camille**

**From: Logan**

_**Your Riley friend has already been dibbed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, thanks for all the favorites and followers! Let me know if there's something that pops out to you guys! To get to the good stuff, you have to go through a few chapters of descriptions and what not. I hate it, but it has to happen!**

"Riley Sparks!" Camille yelled across the lobby of The Palmwoods towards her best friend and ran across the room.

"Camille Roberts!" Riley yelled in return, running to meet Camille halfway. They embraced themselves in a huge hug and started to squeal and jump around. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! What are you doing at The Palmwoods?" Camille pulled back from the embrace.

"I'm going to be living here!" She laughed loudly as Camille screamed from the news.

"Are you serious? This is fantastic! I can't believe it!" Camille started jumping around again and Riley couldn't help but join in with her. "When did you get in to L.A.? Logan's already text me about meeting you."

"Like two days ago. My mom was getting on my nerves so I just packed up everything and checked in to a hotel. I've actually been at Roque Records all day signing papers and stuff. I briefly had a run in with Logan's band thing earlier. Kelly's setting me up here right now." Riley remembered that Kelly was still at the front desk with the manager. "Have you met her yet?"

"Oh, yeah! Sometimes I make surprise trips to the studio." Camille smiled at the thought of her visits.

"That's so cute! Now you can make surprise visits to see me!" Riley joked, walking with Camille back over to Kelly at the front desk.

"Look, Mr. Bitters, we had this conversation last week and yesterday. You said you had an open apartment and that you were going to hold it for us. We've already upped the price of the apartment per month. Either you take it as it is, or I'm calling Gustavo Roque right now and we will take everyone under the label out of The Palmwoods. Is that understood?" Kelly sent Mr. Bitters a stink eye and Riley and Camille watched on in entertainment.

"I apologize, Ms. Wainwright." Mr. Bitters' eyes went wide at the thought of losing money from BTR. "I'll send someone to get Ms. Sparks' things."

"Thank you," Kelly huffed out, turning to face the two girls. "Riley, someone's going to bring your things up to your apartment. Camille! How are you?" Kelly's face lightened up at seeing the actress in front of her.

"I'm doing great. I'm even better now that I've got my best friend living here. Thanks so much for hiring her!"

"Honestly, we probably would've hired her without any input from you or Logan." Kelly side hugged Camille before her phone started going off. "It's Gustavo. That means that the boys just finished their dance rehearsals. Riley, I hate to just leave you here but you're in good hands with Camille. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at 8. Enjoy your nights, girls!"

"Thanks, Kelly." Riley turned to Camille with a big grin on her face. "So I guess now we should go visit my apartment. And make sure my things get there carefully."

"3C, not a bad view, Sparks." Camille commented, closing the balcony door. "You can see the pool and the great lights of Los Angeles. I wish I had a Roque Record hook up when I first moved in here."

Riley chuckled, zipping her now empty suitcase up and tossing it under her bed. "It is pretty great, huh?" She sat down on the edge of her red sheets and took in the sight. Her master bedroom was painted with beige walls, which she didn't really find attractive, but she wasn't complaining. The plasma TV on the wall looked brand new, as well as the entertainment system it came with. There was a matching TV in the living room as well. There were two doors to the balcony; one in the living room and one also in the bedroom. It was complete with patio furniture out there as well.

Riley's two favorite rooms though were the kitchen and master bathroom. She always loved to cook and this kitchen had it all. The bathroom though had a Jacuzzi bathtub and a rainfall shower that Riley was very anxious to try out. She was just so happy about all of it.

"So what do you say we finish unpacking all your knick knacks and hit up the pool? We can order a pizza after that and just get this apartment lived in." Camille offered, and Riley was glad to accept. Within an hour they had finished unpacking Riley's things and were seated on two lounge chairs by the pool. It was nearing 7:30 and the sun was beginning to start fading down.

"Alright, I know you're just dying to tell me everything, so go ahead. Tell me about you and Logan." Riley grinned, adjusting the straps on her bikini.

Camille made a squeaky noise before starting, "We've been going back and forth with being off and on, but finally we made it two months with being completely on. I just think this time is gonna be different, ya know? I don't think we're going to be off for a while."

"That's good, Cammy. I'm really happy for you." Riley said sincerely, meaning every bit of it.

"Well what about you? Any luck since Andrew?"

Riley shook her head, "Nope. But I haven't really been trying to date. I'm just burnt out on it. It's only been two months since him, but I'm over it. He was just such a jerk. I've been taking a break from it I guess."

"I hope you're ready to jump back in the saddle though." Camille smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Riley questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"L.A. is just full of guys looking for the chance to be with someone like you; funny, driven, beautiful, smart. Plus I heard from Logan today that the other guys haven't stopped talking about you."

Riley scoffed, "I didn't have a chance to really talk to any of them. I saw them for a total of 4.6 minutes."

"In Big Time Rush world, that means nothing. But what did you think about 'em? Come on, tell me the truth." Camille chuckled, knowing that her best friend had to like at least one of them.

"Well…they were hilarious. One stole a comb from another one and they were fighting. James and Carlos!" Riley snapped her fingers, proud of herself for remembering their names. "They were all really cute, ya know?" Camille nodded in agreement. "And then Logan walked in with that other one…Kendall! That was his name. I don't know, Camille, they were all nice I guess."

"Oh, come on! None of them strike you as dateable yet?"

"I already said I didn't get to really talk to them." Riley laughed at her best friend. "I just got here, too. I need time to adjust."

"You're from San Diego, Riles! The adjustment isn't that hard." Camille rolled her eyes, still laughing.

"I'm just messing with you." Riley stated, grinning. "But really, I think I'm just gonna breeze in to whatever comes this way. I don't want to dive in."

"Well, no one really enjoys the pool if they just paddle in from the shallow end. The cold water slows you down," Camille pointed out, looking at the water. Riley moved her eyes to water as well. "Diving in helps you get used to the water faster."

Riley sat in silence, taking in the words. "That was deep, Cam. Really deep." The girls chuckled a bit.

"But seriously, this is a chance for you to try new things out. Be that person that you were a few years ago. Carefree, loving life, taking risks without caring about the consequence."

"Camille, I was always stoned or drunk when I was that girl."

"I don't mean like that. You can be that person without being stoned or drunk. I just wanna see you happy, ya know?" Camille looked over at Riley.

"I know you do. And I am happy. I'll be even happier when we can get to that pizza." Riley joked, seeing relief in Camille's eyes. Riley knew she was right. Lately, she had turned in to an uptight prude who was stressed all the time. Mainly because of college and her mother being a nuisance. So starting now, Riley was going to be as carefree and humorous as she possibly could, without being high all the time. But probably get drunk just the same.

"I was hoping you were ready for that pizza!" Camille laughed, hopping up out of her chair. "We can get the number from the front desk—"

"Number for what?" Logan appeared behind his girlfriend and gave her hug.

"Hey, baby!" Camille gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We were just about to order a pizza and hang out in Riley's apartment."

"That sounds fun. Did you get everything set up like Kelly wanted?" Logan asked, sliding his arm around Camille's waist.

Riley stood up, "I did, thanks." Kendall, James, and Carlos all towed in and spotted Logan with Camille and Riley.

Camille was about to say something about Riley's apartment when the other three boys decided to join in the conversation. "Hey, guys!" Camille greeted them.

They all said random greetings and then said hey to Riley. She returned the greetings before having an idea. "Camille and I were about to head up to my apartment and order a pizza. Would you guys like to join us?"

"So then Camille decides to take off running towards the locker room because she thinks she's gonna actually see the captain of the football team naked, but he was still on the field." Riley couldn't stop laughing at the story she was telling and neither could the boys. Camille on the other hand just sat there and took it.

"Look, I'm sorry for having a huge crush on the guy. Sue me for wanting to catch a glimpse of his behind!"

"But that's not all! She missed our halftime performance and she was supposed to help me do my flip, so I just had to stand in front of a stadium full of people and just smile like an idiot."

"You never told me you were a cheerleader," Logan stated, nudging Camille's side with a grin plastered on his face. "You still have your uniform?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Camille blushed.

"Come on, Logan. We don't wanna hear that!" James commented, making a disgusted face.

"Oh noo, we burned those like what? Junior year?" Riley laughed at the memory. "It got too much for us. All the strict rules and shit. We were fed up with it. But we can still do our flips! That was always the best part for me. Tumbling and flipping."

Camille grinned and took a sip of her Pepsi, "That was always fun."

"So were you really into gymnastics?" Carlos asked, grabbing the last slice of pizza and shoving it in his mouth.

Riley barely paid attention to his food eating and kept talking, "I took lessons when I was a kid, but I stopped at like 14. I can still do it so I guess I learned enough," she laughed.

"We can all do some basic flips." Kendall stated, trying to make himself seem cool. "James and Logan can probably do more stuff than me and Carlos but-"

"Sperk fur yurshelf!" Carlos still had a mouthful of food in his mouth as he semi-yelled at Kendall.

"But we can all still do stuff." Kendall finished, eyeing Carlos' mouthful and making a disgusted face at him.

"Well that's awesome." Riley said, smiling at Kendall. She looked around her living room at everyone. "I'm enjoying this. This whole, hanging out in my apartment thing. I can't wait to do it again. We should have a party soon!"

Camille got excited at the thought, "Like a 'Welcome to Los Angeles', or a 'Welcome to Your New Home', party!"

"Exactly!" Riley shouted, getting more thrilled about it.

"Can there be booze? Cause the way Gustavo's been stressing lately, I'm pretty sure we all could use it by the end of the week." Logan pointed out, earning a round of agreements from the other three boys.

"Well, I didn't get a fake ID last year for nothing. Let's aim for Friday, alright?" Riley suggested, feeling like a complete badass for knowing she had a fake ID.

"Friday sounds great," Kendall grinned, thinking that Friday was going to be a night of drunken awesome-ness.

**You can't have a BTR story without a little booze, right? Hit me up with a review! Feedback is amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I warn you now, this one is just a filler. The next one will be better! I just want y'all to know that I'm gonna be working on at least two more BTR stories so that I can have a variety of work with all the guys as the main character's love interest. **

* * *

"Roque Records please hold," Riley politely spoke into the phone for the billionth time that day. It was nearing 3:30 and the phone had been ringing off the hook since 1. The morning started off slow but Kelly had her making copies and addressing invitations for some dinner party in two weeks. Her lunch consisted of going down the street to a deli to pick up two salads, one for herself and the other for Kelly, and a turkey sandwich for Gustavo.

It occurred to her as she was standing in line that there had been no signs of Big Time Rush at all that morning. She had frowned with the thought, but immediately forgot about the four cute boys when it was her turn to order.

Her finger pressed a couple of buttons on the telephone and her voice softened, "Thank you for holding, how may I help you?" She listened for brief moment before continuing. "Mr. Roque is in a meeting at the moment. He won't be finished until 4. Would you like me to take a message?" She rolled her eyes when the voice on the other end made a rude comment and hung up.

The truth was Gustavo was trying to write a new song for BTR today and had told Riley to tell everyone he was in a meeting. She obliged but the people calling were being so angry about it.

Her thoughts halted when she heard the elevator chime and the sounds of boyish laughter and pounding footsteps coming down the hall. She took a quick glance in the mirror behind her desk on the wall to make sure she looked okay.

Her black body con pencil skirt had a white stain on it from the salad dressing at lunch, but her red v-neck looked just fine. Her hair was curled softly and hung passed her neckline. All in all, she determined that was decent for attention.

Carlos' head peeped around the corner first and he gave her a big smile and wave before leaning against her counter and hovering over it, "Hey, Riley! How's the first day going?"

"It's better now that there's some action here." She returned Carlos' big grin and watched his get even bigger at her comeback. The other three boys walked around the corner and sent Riley smiles. She returned them and thought that she might be able to get used to those smiles. "Hey, guys!" She made eye contact with all of them and might have accidentally let her eyes linger with Kendall's a second longer than the rest.

"How's your first day?" Kendall asked, leaning an elbow on the counter.

She shrugged, "It's kinda been slow. I wasn't really expecting it to be like that."

"Really?" James raised an eyebrow. "Slow days are such a rare thing in this place."

"Yeah, maybe it's just today." Logan stated.

"It's possible. What are you guys doing today?" She asked, sounding interested because she really was. Riley wanted to get to know these guys and become good friends with them. They seemed really fun and she was all about fun.

Carlos answered for them, "We're supposed to be having dance rehearsal until 5. That's what Kelly told us yesterday. Be here at 3:30. Dance until 5." He nodded, seeming pretty pleased about dancing.

"That sounds fun. Maybe I can come in a take a peek at you guys." She smiled, eyeing the phone as it started to ring again.

"You totally should!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Ask Kelly first though, we wouldn't want you getting in trouble for watching us." Logan advised, not wanting Gustavo to get pissed at Riley and fire her just for watching them dance. That man had an odd temper and could do unreasonable things.

"We _definitely_ wouldn't want that." Kendall smirked, eyeing Riley's v-neck as she moved to answer the phone.

"Thanks, guys. I'll remember that." She smirked back, putting the phone up to her ear. "Roque Records, how can I help you?"

Logan and James rolled their eyes, seeing the look passed between Kendall and Riley. They knew that Kendall was going to get the girl, and Carlos could really care less. One of these days, he would get the girl.

"Dogs!" Gustavo's voice sounded throughout the entire studio and Riley shuddered at the screech. "Dance room! NOW!"

"See ya', Riley." Carlos chimed, following the boys to the studio.

"I'm sorry but Gustavo isn't available to take your call. He's in the studio right now with a client. Can I take a message?" For once the caller on the other end was nice and told Riley a message as she wrote it down to give to Gustavo later. "Thank you, enjoy your day." She hung up and sighed.

"This day is so long." She muttered, eyeing the time and groaning when she saw it was only 3:32. She heard the door behind her open and Kelly popped out.

"Hey, there! How's it going?" Kelly asked, placing her clipboard on the counter and putting a hand on her hip. "Are the boys here yet?"

"It's going great, bit slow, but great. And yes, they got here a few minutes ago. They're in the dancing studio with Gustavo."

"Great! You wanna send the calls to voicemail and come watch the guys with me? They're always goofballs when they're practicing. Gustavo won't admit it, but he thinks the guys are hilarious. When you see him try to pop his fingers, it means he's trying not to laugh at them."

"Sure, that sounds fun. Carlos asked me if I wanted to come watch them, but Logan suggested asking you first in case Gustavo didn't want me in there." Riley pressed the send to voicemail button and stood up from her desk/counter.

"You're fine. Gustavo likes you too even though he would never admit it. He wouldn't get mad at you." Riley followed Kelly into the studio and sat behind the large amount of technical things. Riley sat in the rolly chair beside her and watched the guys stretch.

She was amused by Carlos' wildy flying arms and chuckled, but was even more amused by the unintentional flexing of Kendall's biceps. They were gorgeous. Not too big, and not too small. He turned his back to the booth Riley was in and slowly leaned down, stretching his back, shoulders, and back of his legs. Riley couldn't help but stare at his behind. It was just there and suddenly she was overcome at how attracted she was to just Kendall's looks. Her daydream came to a stop when she realized he wasn't turned around anymore, but was facing the booth and staring right at her with that same smirk from earlier.

Riley felt her cheeks blush, but she didn't look away. She kept her facial expressions blank for a moment before returning her own smirk right back at him.

_This is going to be fun._ She thought to herself, dropping his gaze and moving her attention to the other boys and Gustavo's yelling.

**Please leave a review or something! You all don't know what those really mean! Thanks, xoxo J.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Riley strutted through the lobby of the Palm Woods with a bag of booze in one hand and her purse in the other. Her long day at work had stressed her to no end and her fake ID served its justice at the store. She ached to kick off her heels and pour herself a glass of wine while indulging in a long bubble bath. The thought was nice but she had an even better plan.

It was Friday evening and she knew Camille and the guys would be dying to get shit faced just like she did, so her goal was to find at least one of them and spread the word. The weekend was simply a blessing. No work for two days. Relaxation was just about the cure for anything for Riley.

Her wedges softly clunked on the ground as she made her way to the pool area, smiling as she caught a glimpse of her friends all in one place. For once she wouldn't have to worry about repeating herself to all of them.

She had been in L.A. for almost a week now and at the Palmwoods for a mere three days. Riley had gotten to know all the guys pretty well and felt more comfortable around them. She found herself closer to Carlos mentally though. He was just so casual, outgoing, sweet, and hilarious and Riley found it comforting. Within three days, she considered him to be her new best friend.

"Well, hey, stranger!" Camille Roberts, Riley's best friend, greeted her as she approached the group. Riley felt the attention of all eyes on her. "How was work?"

Riley groaned as she placed her bag of goodies on the table and popped a squat on Carlos' leg. It was the closet seat and her legs were about to give out. "It was miserable. Gustavo's phone was ringing off the hook today thanks to somebody's public display of affection." She eyed Camille and Logan as they snickered.

Riley wasn't really scolding Camille and Logan. She thought they were the cutest couple. She just hated it when Gustavo and Kelly got stressed out over the media, and over the past few days Riley noticed this happened a lot with the boys. It meant Riley had to be on her best behavior or else one of them would crack and fire her. She loved her new job.

"Was Gustavo mad?" Logan asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, he was livid." Riley chuckled, looking down at Carlos and noticing his helmet loosely in place. "But he got over it when Kelly gave him the news that your single hit the top 10 on iTunes!" She grinned at them all as they began freaking out.

"Why didn't you start off with that?" James demanded, grabbing his phone and immediately checking to make sure she wasn't joking.

"Guys, this is awesome!" Carlos leaned across the table and high fived Kendall.

"We need to celebrate! It's Friday and our single is a hit!" Kendall suggested the party, but Riley was already steps ahead.

"I've got plenty of beer in this bag and enough tequila to satisfy my thirst. Way ahead of you, buddy." Riley sent a wink Kendall's way and stood up from Carlos' lap. "I'm going to head up to my apartment, so y'all just come on up at around 9 or so."

"But it's only 6?" James noted, "What are we gonna do for 3 hours?"

Riley shrugged, "I don't know about you guys, but I am going to enjoy a long bubble bath." She glanced at Kendall, watching his eyes light up. "Go get some food or something. I don't think I have enough to feed any bears." She winked down at Carlos, making him chuckle. Three days and she already knew he was the one that ate the most.

"I guess I could go get a shower, too. We've been swimming." James said, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Well there ya go. Go get ready. And go get some food. I'm starving," she pulled her wallet out of her purse and started opening it. "Here, go get some Chinese or something."

All four guys started shouting at her, "No!" "Put your wallet up!" "You're not paying for food!" "What are you doing?"

"Holy shit, guys! Geeze!" Riley freaked out, shoving her wallet in her purse and giving Camille a wide eyed look. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"We never _ever_ let a girl buy food. It's totally against guy code." Kendall looked at Riley with bug eyes, still shocked that she was even pulling her wallet out. "So just go on with your bath and let us take care of everything else."

She sent them all soft smiles, "Well thanks guys. I'll see y'all later." She was about to turn when she remembered Camille, "Oh, Cammy, you can come up whenever. We can get ready together."

Camille shot Riley a grin, "Sure thing! I'll be up in an hour."

"Alright, I'll just leave the door unlocked." Riley smiled at her, then turned her gaze to Kendall and sent him a smirk before walking passed the pool and in to the lobby.

Kendall's eyes didn't turn from her until she was completely gone. When he turned back to the guys, they were all staring at him. "What?"

"Dude, you're practically drooling right now. Here's a napkin," Logan tossed Kendall a napkin and chuckled when he just gave him the middle finger.

"So, Camille, what are my chances of hooking up with Riley tonight?" Kendall bluntly asked his friends girlfriend.

"I'd say there's a 75% chance of that happening." Camille stated, sipping her lemonade.

"Wait-what?!" Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos all asked, stunned by the percentage Camille said.

She laughed at them, "Why are you all so shocked?"

Carlos answered first, "She's been here for three days!"

"So?" Camille retorted, grinning at the conversation.

"I just-I didn't think Riley was one of _those_ girls." Carlos frowned and then sighed. "Man! I thought I was finally gonna have like a really awesome best girl friend. Not a _girlfriend_ but just a friend who was a girl and was awesome."

"Carlos, you can still be Riley's friend like that. I'm just answering Kendall's question honestly."

"Well, what makes it up to 75%? Why not just 50 or like, 55?" James questioned, feeling a bit offended that his chance would be lower than Kendall's.

Camille shrugged, "I don't know. I just see it happening over anyone else's. Plus, I think she's taken a liking to you."

"Well then, I guess I've obviously taken a liking to her too." Kendall smirked, leaning back in his lounge chair.

"Do you think we can invite the Jennifer's then so me and Carlos won't be all alone?" James asked, shooting Camille his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, yeah! Please, Camille?" Carlos begged, showing off his puppy dog eyes too, making them even bigger than James'.

Camille looked back and forth between James and Carlos and felt her heart tugging at their eyes. "Alright! Alright! I'm sure Riley won't mind. Yes! Just stop looking at me like that!"

James and Carlos high fived across the table and Logan leaned in to Camille's ear, "You are so weak."

* * *

"One, two, three!" Eight teens yelled right before tossing their second shots of tequila. They were all one beer, two vodka shots, and two tequila shots in and had been at it for almost an hour. Needless to say, if they weren't drunk, they were almost there.

"Oh, god!" Camille shrieked. "I hate tequila!" She sucked her lime really hard, hoping the sour taste would eliminate the bitterness of the alcohol.

"After all these years, I'm pretty sure it's still my favorite." Riley giggled, opening her fridge and grabbing one more beer. "Beer, anyone?" She asked, drunkenly playing the part of lovely hostess.

"Me!" Kendall shouted from his seat at the counter.

"Me, too!" Carlos stated, sitting next to Kendall.

"I'll take one more." James tried his hardest to not stumble as he walked from the couch to the fridge.

"One for you," She handed one to James, "One for youuu," she placed one on the counter in front of Carlos and grinned at him, "Annddd one for you!" She held on to the bottle in front of Kendall's face and when he reached out to take it, he let his fingers brush against hers and grinned back.

"Carlos, come dance with us!" Brunette Jennifer yelled at the Latino as she swayed back and forth behind James. The Curly Jennifer grinded on his front side and Carlos stood up to join the lonely brunette. Blonde Jennifer had an audition in the morning and didn't want to be hungover, so that made the party guests an even number.

Riley looked around for Camille and Logan and spotted them on the balcony, full on macking with each other. She giggled and turned her eyes somewhere else, giving them privacy. She felt eyes on her and looked up at Kendall to find him staring at her, a smile on his own face. "Can I help you?"

He shook his head no, "I'm just staring. I stare when I'm drunk." They both giggled for no reason and Riley grabbed two shot glasses and the tequila bottle and walked around the counter to sit beside him. "We doing another shot?"

"Yes! Because tequila is my favorite and I want some more." Riley grinned, carefully pouring the same amount in to both glasses.

"All right then." Kendall laughed at her, and took his shot from her dainty hand and looked right in to her eyes. "To tonight!"

"To tonight!" She clinked her glass to his and then put the glass to her mouth, swallowing the brown liquid back and making a face. "The limes! I forgot the limes!"

"Oh, god! Lime! Lime! Lime!" Kendall playfully shouted, standing up with Riley, both of them searching for two limes. They found them and immediately thanked the sour fruit for hiding the bitter taste of tequila.

Riley started laughing at the two of them and accidentally knocked in to Kendall. They were both still laughing as his hands held on to her arms. "Hey! Let's go dance!"

Kendall didn't think he could ever say no this brown haired beauty and let her drag her in to the makeshift dancefloor known as her living room. She pulled him right against her back and started moving her hips with the music. His thoughts stopped and he didn't know what to do. Kendall slowly let his body move with Riley's and lightly placed his hands on her hips.

_I am going to fall in love with this girl_.

Thirty minutes later, Kendall and Riley found themselves out on her balcony with Camille and Logan. Both girls were sitting on the boys laps, and they were all just laughing and talking.

"What are James and Carlos doing?" Camille asked, trying to turn in Logan's lap to see the two boys, but failed miserably.

Riley laughed and easily managed to turn and see the boys passed out on her two couches. The Jennifer's were nowhere in sight. "They're sleeping. I don't see the Jennifer's."

"They left about ten minutes ago," Kendall stated, smiling up at Riley as she looked down at him.

"Figures they would. Do they ever stay for anything? I'm pretty sure they just stay long enough to get free booze and then bounce." Logan rolled his eyes, looking over at Kendall for his input.

He nodded in agreement, "Next time we're telling those two 'no' when they ask if they can invite them."

Camille yawned, moving her head down to Logan's shoulder. "I'm getting so sleepy."

Riley giggled at her best friend. She turned in to a giggler when she was drunk. "You can sleep in my guest room tonight, Cammy. You too Logie!" Logan groaned at the nickname and cursed Camille for sharing it with Riley.

"We'll probably take you up on that now. This one's about to pass out." Logan chuckled at his girlfriend as he watched her eyes drift off.

"Am not," she whispered, totally falling asleep.

"All right, let's go, pretty lady." Logan stood up, holding Camille carefully and carrying her inside.

Kendall and Riley were quiet for a minute, just listening to the cars driving and low music still playing from the living room. Riley couldn't help but slide down in Kendall's lap so that her head could rest on his shoulder now. He didn't waste a second wrapping his arm around her waist and letting his fingers rest on her exposed thigh.

"So where do I get to sleep?" Kendall quizzed, hoping she would say with her.

Riley didn't bother hesitating. She sat up from his shoulder and smiled down at him, "With me."

She moved her hand to touch his forearms and let them slowly move up his biceps, tracing his collar bone, and then lingering softly on his neck. Her touch was almost invisible. Kendall could barely feel her fingers on his neck, but he knew they were there. It was taking everything he had not to pull her lips down against his.

Riley giggled again, and gazed down at Kendall's mouth. His lips were so perfect and Riley just knew they would be so soft when she actually got to kiss him. She moved her hand up his neck, softly caressing his jawline and slowly bringing her hand right under his chin. Her thumb moved to graze his bottom lip as he looked right up in to her eyes.

He watched her eyes stare at his lips and he glanced down at hers. He wanted them to be on his so badly and almost pulled her down so he could get a taste of her. Kendall's hand slowly moved up her back, enjoying the feel of her skin at the open spot thanks to her tank top. His fingers moved up her neck and gently tugged the hair at the nape.

Riley briefly closed her eyes at the tug, but opened them just as fast as she closed them. She moved her hand back down to his neck and let it sit there as she felt him pull her head down. Their eyes locked and they knew what was about to happen.

Kendall pulled her lips down to his until they were only centimeters apart. It was her go. He pulled her down far enough to shoot the hoop and now he was waiting for her to score. The ball was in her court.

Riley watched his tongue sneak out briefly and wet his lips, and she almost groaned at the sight. She knew he was waiting for her to make her move. Her thumb moved back and forth for a second on his neck before she slowly leaned down, closing her eyes on the way, and placed the softest kiss on Kendall's lips.

He was in heaven. He was sure of it. The second her lips touched his, he was soaring through the sky and he always thought the 'seeing fireworks' when you kiss someone was a myth, but holy shit, he was seeing fireworks.

He gripped her head, pulling her even closer than before and kissed the fucked out of this girl. As soon as he felt her tongue on his lips, asking for more, he lost it. He opened his mouth and let her tongue in and soon enough his was fighting back. It only lasted for what seemed like a minute, he knew it was really 5 minutes.

Riley pulled back, breathing heavy, "Bedroom?" She asked, searching his eyes and knowing the answer. "Please?"

Riley was practically begging him to not say no and Kendall knew it right then and there that he was in trouble. He watched her stand up and stood up as well, "Lead the way, beautiful."

She reached for his hand and walked her way through the living room, finding her room and pulling him inside. She didn't bother locking it because frankly, she didn't care. As soon as they were behind the closed door, Kendall put one hand on her neck and the other on her waist and pushed her against the door. His lips found hers and they were at it again. Tongues were pressing against one another, teeth were nibbling on lips and hands were grabbing at every inch of skin.

Kendall moved his lips to her neck and gently sucked the skin right below her ear. Riley gripped her eyes shut from the sensations and finally let the moan she had been fighting escape her mouth, "Kendall."

He was pretty sure he was exploding as soon as his name left her lips. He couldn't take it anymore and moved his lips back to hers. There was no way he couldn't get enough of her. His hands moved to the hem line of her tank top and he started pushing it up. They pulled apart long enough to remove her top and Kendall was instantly fascinated by the new show of her tan skin.

Riley didn't want to be the only one getting naked and easily pulled Kendall's own shirt over his head. Both were just so entranced by the other's body. She put her hands on his chest as he started to kiss her some more. She was beginning to fall in love with this boy's body. Her fingers gripped at his chest and she felt him hoist her up against the door. Her legs immediately wrapped themselves around Kendall's waist and she felt him pressed up against her center.

His lips traced down to her neck again to see if she would say his name like before and not even 30 seconds later, she was moaning. "Kendall!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at his test. He just loved the way his name sounded from her. "Bed?" He asked, making sure she was okay with it.

"Please," she grinned, holding on to his shoulders as he carried her over to her bed, gently laying her down and holding his weight off of her. Riley pushed herself back until her head hit her pillow, she closed her eyes for a second while Kendall tried to get situated and figure out his next move.

While he took off his shoes and socks, he watched her close her eyes and knew instantly where she was going. "Shit," he mumbled. "Riley? Hey, Riles?" He whispered down at her. She wasn't showing any signs up waking up soon. Kendall chuckled lightly, "This would only happen to me."

He stood at the end of her bed, watching her chest rise and fall and smiled at her. He knew he was such a goner as soon as he climbed in behind her. He didn't bother taking off his pants, but just slowly and carefully pulled Riley closer to him. She sighed as she rolled over to lay her head on his chest. "Sorry," she muttered, not fully asleep yet.

He chuckled softly at her and felt her smile against his chest, "S'okay. Get some sleep," He leaned down, kissing her forehead softly and slowly started stroking her arm as she laid it across his stomach.

"You're a Prince Charming, Kendall Knight." Riley drunkenly stated before drifting off in to a deep sleep.

_I hope I can be yours, Riley Sparks. Only yours._ His thoughts took over him as his sleep came soon after Riley's.

**Sigh. That one was long. 7 pages. WOO! Review and make my day! I love feedback so help me out! Love you, guys! xoxo J.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's starting to get there. Wherever that is.**

* * *

Kendall woke up and shielded his eyes from the shining sun. He groaned and rolled over on to this stomach and tried to bury himself under the pillow when he realized it wasn't his pillow. He brought his head up and glanced around the room, finally remembering that he was at Riley's apartment, but there was no Riley around.

He sat up completely, rubbing his face and yawning. He heard a few girly laughs coming from the kitchen and he decided to investigate. He found his shirt on the floor by the door and smirked to himself as he put it back on.

"Cam, you're making a mess!" Riley whispered. They were trying to cook breakfast for the boys before they woke up but were obviously failing. Riley let out a belly laugh as Camille dropped an egg on the ground. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth and it made her and Camille laugh even harder.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kendall asked, putting his hands on his hips and grinning at the two.

The girls jumped and let out a shriek, not knowing there was anyone watching them.

"Fuck, Kendall! You scared the shit out of us!" Camille yelled, a hand on her heart.

He laughed at her, "Sorry, but really what are you guys doing?" He plopped down on the counter and stared at Riley as she tried not to laugh at Camille's reaction.

"Well, we were trying to make breakfast before all you guys woke up, but I guess we failed," She watched James drag his feet across the floor, rubbing at his eyes.

"Morning," he grogged out, sitting beside Kendall.

Kendall patted him on the back, "Hey, man. Did you have a good time last night?"

James shook his head and laid it on the counter, "Too much beer."

"Whoa, now!" Riley pointed her spatula at the pretty boy, "That statement is illogical."

"Cook me food, woman!" James groaned, not lifting his head up.

Kendall expected Riley to say something mean to James but she just laughed at him and turned to the pancakes to flip them. "So you passed out pretty fast last night," Kendall commented to Riley, trying not to laugh at her as she wiggled her butt at him.

"Whoopsies," she turned her head back at him and sent a wink his way. "I'll make it up to you."

"Stop flirting and cook!" James raised his voice and this time Riley turned around with her spatula and whacked him on the head. "Ow! Shit!"

* * *

That afternoon, Riley and Camille were lying out by the pool getting their tan on. Once they finished eating breakfast and cleaning up their house party mess, they sent the boys on their ways for some quality girl time. Riley spent an hour telling Camille everything that happened the night before with Kendall and Camille was loving it.

"You guys are going to be the cutest couple. I can feel it." She grinned, shaking her head.

Riley rolled her eyes, "He hasn't even asked me out yet, Camille."

"You and I both know that he's going to ask you out so-" She was cut off by Kendall approaching the two girls and sitting down on Riley's lounge chair.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Riley would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He wasted no time in getting to the point and Riley was dumbfounded. Camille just sat there staring at Kendall with her jaw open.

Riley realized she hadn't said anything after a minute of being in shake and forced herself to think, "Uh, I, um," Camille leaned her hand over and pulled an arm hair on her best friend's arm, causing Riley to come back to Earth, "Sure. That sounds great." She smiled at Kendall as he stood up with the answer he wanted.

"Great! I'll meet you in the lobby at 7." With that, he stalked off towards the lobby and Riley watched him go.

"How good am I? Like seriously, on a scale of one to ten, how awesome am I?" Camille laughed, closing her eyes and enjoying the sun.

"You're about an 8," Riley joked, turning her head from the lobby and glancing at her friend.

"You're such a bitch, you know that?"

* * *

Riley nervously stepped out of the elevator and in to the Palm Woods lobby. Her nude heels made slight clanking noises as she walked towards the couches in front of the front desk where she saw the back of Kendall's head. He was sitting down and Riley was momentarily thankful.

She hated been on a date in months and was a nervous wreck. Her last boyfriend, Andrew, cheated on her and for the longest time she had been broken. But with her life finally on track, she didn't find a reason to not start dating again. Why not try it with Kendall?

Riley glanced down at her navy blue dress and silently prayed that she wasn't overdressed. Her hair was in soft waves and left down to fall at her shoulders. She put on the basics of makeup but not too much. She was never one for foundations since she was blessed with clear skin.

Before Riley could sneak up behind Kendall, he heard her heels and turned around. He quickly stood up and began to stutter, "Wow..you look-you look great!"

"Thanks, Kendall. You're looking mighty handsome too." Riley instantly felt like such a dweeb when she said that because it sounded so dorky. "I mean, you look great too." And he did. Kendall was wearing a pair of skinny dress pants, like khakis, and a white graphic filled tshirt and a navy blue cardigan over it. His feet were covered with a pair of gray Vans.

"Well, look at that. We match," Kendall smirked, eyeing her dress.

Riley laughed at the coincidence, "We do, don't we?"

Kendall offered her his elbow to hold on to as he said, "Shall we?" Riley smiled at him before putting her hand around his bicep and letting him lead the way, her nerves slowly disappearing.

* * *

Kendall and Riley shared a laugh at the joke he had just made and he keeps the conversation going, "So tell me about yourself. Do you have any siblings?"

She shook her head, sipping her water. "I'm just an only child. My parents tried to have another baby but my mom couldn't get pregnant and then they saw how I acted at four and decided to stop," Kendall laughed. "They didn't want another Riley running around and putting cats in garbage cans."

"You did not! Why would you do that?!" Kendall laughed loudly with her as she shrugged. "Do you like being an only child? Because I don't think I could ever see myself enjoying that. My sister Katie means the world to me."

"Aw, that's so cute. But it's really not that bad. You get more presents on Christmas and stuff. A lot more attention is turned on you. My mom had 3 brothers and 2 sisters and she was the youngest. She always has a new horror story to tell me whenever I see her." Riley told him about the bullying her mom went through with two of her older siblings and Kendall frowned.

"Man, she had it rough." Riley nodded, agreeing with him.

"What made you want to be a musician?" Riley asked him, and smiled when he started to get really in to the story and how he jumped on the table during James' audition and started dancing on Gustavo's table. "Oh, my goodness!" Then he went on about Gustavo wanting to sign him and not James and how Kendall made him pick all four boys and not just one. "Wow, so you basically told Gustavo how it was going down and he just went with it."

"Pretty much, yeah. Gustavo's not as bad as he used to be. I think we might have rubbed some Minnesota sweetness on him." Kendall grinned when he heard her laugh. "Your laugh is contagious."

Riley opened her mouth like she was about to say something but stopped and just smiled at him. "So are we getting dessert?"

"Sure, pick anything." Kendall leaned back in his seat, watching her read the dessert menu.

They finished off their dessert and paid the bill. Once they were outside the restaurant Kendall asked, "I know this is going to sound totally cheesy, but do you want to go take a walk on the beach? It's just a 20 minute drive from here."

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"All right, let's head out." Without thinking, Kendall held out his hand for her to take and started walking. She grinned from ear to ear as he pulled her along the sidewalk to get to his car. It was when she made the move to lace their fingers he noticed that he grabbed her hand. Without apologizing, he looked down at her and grinned, loving the way her hand felt in his.

* * *

"Come on, let's go for a swim!" Kendall joked, picking Riley up by the waist and tossing her over his shoulder as she screamed and giggled.

"Kendall, no! Put me down, ohmigosh! Kendall! Stop! Please!" She laughed even harder when he started tickling her and she started kicking her legs around, her reflexes kicking in.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Kendall laughed, placing Riley down at the edge of the water where the tide would crash on their feet. She had left her heels in his car and he took off his Vans, rolling his pants up to mid-calf.

"You are so dead!" Riley charged at him with a big grin on her face and Kendall screamed as he took off running. She chased him for a minute before finally grabbing his waist and jerking him back. She started her own tickle fight as he tried to make her stop.

"Riley! Ah, stoppit, please," Kendall fell to his knees as he was laughing, trying to grab at Riley's arms to stop her.

Riley laughed more at him as he fell with his back in the sand and she sat on his stomach without thinking, still tickling his sides. His hands finally got control of hers and he laced his fingers with hers as they leaned against his chest. He stared up at her eyes, watching the crinkle in the corner as she grinned from ear to ear. She took a deep sigh and watched his eyes as well. Loving the gold flecks that sparkled in the moonlight. Without thinking, she moved their hands to each side of his head and pinned him down.

"You are so beautiful," Kendall whispered, right before her lips crashed on to his.

* * *

The drive back to the Palm Woods was still exciting. Kendall held Riley's hand the entire ride back, not once letting it go. Their hands had been resting in her lap the whole time and every so often, Riley's other hand would slide up and down Kendall's arm, making him get chills down his spine. They talked the entire time they were driving about everything.

Kendall sighed when they reached her apartment door and immediately didn't want to say goodnight.

"This has been the best first date I have ever been on," Riley smiled at him, leaning her back against her door and pulling him closer by his biceps.

He grinned down at her, placing his hands on her waist and almost hitching a breath when their groins collided. "I bet you say that to all the fellas that take you out."

"Nope, just the ones who make the night amazing, which was just you." Riley grinned, looking in to his eyes.

He chuckled, "I believe you." His eyes trailed down to her lips and he admired them for a moment, briefly licking his own lips. "So how about—"

"Just kiss me already," Riley demanded, biting her lower lip and driving Kendall crazy.

"Yes ma'am," With no waiting, Kendall leaned his lips down to hers and enjoyed the feel of her lips on his. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. Kendall tilted his head to the left, letting him open his mouth and gently push his tongue on her lips. She delightfully opened her lips and accepted his tongue, loving the taste. Their tongues caressed one another like there was no tomorrow and Kendall almost let out a growl when he felt Riley tug at his hair.

They stayed like this for another minute before they heard the elevator bell and an annoyed cough right beside them. Riley and Kendall pulled away, jumping when they saw Mr. Bitters standing right beside them.

"This is the hallway, not your room. I suggest you take it inside or I'll have to call someone up here." With that, he turned around and walked right back in to the elevator.

"Did he come all the way up here just to tell us that?" Riley asked, her thumb caressing the back of his neck.

"He's really strange like that." Kendall smiled, returning his gaze back to the beautiful girl in front of him. "The sad thing is that he's serious, so we either continue inside, or say goodnight." He secretly wished for the first option, but since this was their first date, he knew she was going to say the second one.

"I think goodnight is what we're gonna have to go with. Camille and I are going shopping tomorrow and we're heading out pretty early. And it's," she grabbed his wrist to look at the watch he was wearing. "12:15."

Kendall smiled down at her, "All right. So is this thing between us unspoken or do I—"

Riley giggled, cutting him off. "I've known you for less than a week, but it's safe to say that this thing between us is unspoken. We both know it's going to happen." She felt her confidence build up and for sure knew that Kendall's went up to because he stood a little taller.

"I'm just gonna be ballsy and go ahead and ask it anyway. Riley, would you like to be my girlfriend in a week? Is that enough time to have some sort of claim on you?" Kendall couldn't help but laugh when Riley started laughing at him.

"Ask me in a week and we'll see." She pulled his lips down to hers for another kiss and when they pulled back, she said, "Goodnight, Kendall."

"Goodnight, Riley." He made sure she got inside her apartment before skipping away to the elevator. She was going to be his girlfriend in just a mere week and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

"NO! No! No! No!" Gustavo yelled at Kendall across his desk, pointing at the tabloids of Kendall's face splashed across it holding hands with Riley. "NO!"

"I don't understand what the big deal is. We were on a date! Is it a crime to hold her hand on a date?" Kendall asked, totally confused at Gustavo's freak out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gustavo let out one last scream before Kelly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kendall, Riley is the receptionist here and Griffin thinks that would make the company look really bad to the media." Kelly tried to make it clearer to Kendall but he still sat there confused.

"But I don't understand. She's not going to cause a whole scene of paparazzi and stuff. She's not famous; it's cool." Kendall tried to make it okay.

"No! That's the whole point! We can't have you dating a nonfamous person. It'll ruin the image. You've already dated Jo and Logan's dating Camille. You have to keep the famous dating streak going or else you'll end up like Josh Thompson!" Gustavo yelled.

"Who?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, completely confused.

"Exactly!" Gustavo stood up. "You can't be seen in public with just a receptionist, Kendall. We have to get your press rising with you dating a celebrity, not just the receptionist at the company you work at. Out of all the fishes in the Los Angeles sea, you have to pick the one that works at Roque Records?! She's the receptionist!"

"She's the assistant to the assistant. That sounds better right?" Kendall tried to smile but knew he was only making it worse.

"Ahh!" Gustavo yelled again, sitting back down in his chair.

"I don't see what the big deal is. What do you want me to do? Stop seeing Riley?" Kendall asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes! That's exactly what needs to happen." Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"Griffin thinks that you dating another celebrity will raise CD sales and that dating the receptionist will do nothing and would make the company look unprofessional." Kelly tried to make Kendall understand what was going on.

"This is ridiculous." Kendall stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Listen, dog! Stop seeing Riley or you're going to the pen." Gustavo yelled as Kendall walked out of his office, shaking his head.

When he walked up to the counter where Riley was behind, he could see her trying to hide a few tears. "So did you hear all of that?"

"Yep," she let the 'p' pop. "So I guess we're just gonna end this before it starts huh? I mean, I'm just a receptionist, so—"

"Hey, now! You're more than just a receptionist." Kendall moved to come behind the counter and kneeled in front of her. "Griffin just gets these dumb ideas in his head and likes to be in control. Gustavo is the same way."

"Well, what's gonna happen? I want to keep seeing you, Kendall."

Kendall smiled at her, brushing a tear away with his thumb. "We're going to secretly see each other."

**Review! I'll love you forever. Also, tell me some ideas because I always take them in to consideration! xoxo J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a fluffy filler I think. Thanks for all your reviews, guys!**

"All right, so we have streamers, balloons, a piñata, snacks, drinks, and you're picking up the cake, right Carlos?" Camille looked up at the short Latino boy with a hopeful face. He eagerly nodded, still happy they trusted him with the biggest task. "You can't forget it, Carlos. I'm serious!"

"I know, Camille! I won't forget!" Carlos rolled his eyes at Logan's girlfriend and sipped his lemonade.

All heads turned to look at him and Riley was the first to speak. "Carlos, Kendall's birthday is in two days. If you don't remember to pick up his cake, I'm going to seriously hurt you."

Riley and Kendall had been secretly dating for one month now without Gustavo, Kelly, or Griffin finding out. Kendall's birthday was just around the corner and Riley had the bright idea to throw him a surprise party at her apartment. Kendall thought they were just going to be having a romantic evening together and fingers crossed for a little action. Riley decided to make the night even better with some booze and his best friends. She was also planning on taking their relationship to the big bang. There was no reason why they hadn't actually had sex yet; it just hadn't happened. But on Kendall's birthday, it was going down and Riley couldn't have been more excited.

"Alert! Alert!" James came running across the path by the pool. "He's coming down the stairs! I told him the elevator was broken then I pushed him down and ran!" He was breathing deep and heavy and leaning against the patio table.

"Dude, why didn't you just stick him in the elevator and take the stairs?" Logan questioned James' motives.

"Because that idea is _dumb_," James retorted, making a typical James face. He heard Kendall calling his name from the lobby and let out a shriek. "Hide me!" He ducked under the table and the others tried their best to cover him up with their legs.

Camille and Riley took their pages full of surprise party ideas and shoved them in to their purses. Everyone tried their best to look normal and busy as Kendall approached. "Have you guys seen James? The dick pushed me down and took off."

"Oh, no. We haven't seen him." Camille said, shifting her eyes to look at everyone.

"You should try the park." Logan offered.

"Or the lobby," Riley suggested.

"He's _definitely_ not under any tables." Carlos tried, a big grin still on his face.

"Dammit, Carlos!" James shouted from under the table, then he pinched Carlos' leg and the other boy shrieked.

* * *

The next day, Riley sat at her desk in Roque Records and was calling a few more people to get things situated for Kendall's surprise party. It had been a slow day with answering phone calls and dealing with Gustavo and Riley was pleased. She had a few more things to get done for the party and not a lot of time.

Every so often, Kendall would make an excuse to leave dance rehearsal and come sneak a few minutes with Riley. They had been dancing for a good two hours now and she was almost concerned, but then again they had a huge gig coming up.

A petite blonde found her way in front of Riley's desk and she knocked quietly on the counter, "Excuse me? I'm looking for Gustavo Roque."

Riley didn't even hear the elevator chime, "Oh, are you his 4 o'clock appointment?" Riley asked, smiling up at the blonde. She glanced down at the planner in front of her full of the day's events. "Jo Taylor?"

The blonde nodded, smiling, "That's me."

"You can follow me; he's in dance rehearsal right now." Riley stood up, wondering if this Jo girl was going to be a new client or artist. She led the way to the dance studio and opened the door to see the guys moving around. Kendall looked up and saw her. He grinned at her but she got confused when it quickly vanished.

"Gustavo, Jo Taylor is here for you." Riley said when the music stopped and the guys took a break. They were all looking at Jo like they were looking at a ghost. Riley looked at Jo and she was only smiling mischievously. That was when Riley figured out this girl was no good.

* * *

"So, explain to me this Jo Taylor girl. You all looked totally spooked to see her." Riley was back at her desk with the boys all leaning over the counter. Gustavo and Kelly were in his office meeting with Jo and told the boys to take a long break.

"She's supposed to be in New Zealand!" Carlos was the first to say something. "Did Kendall not tell you?"

"Dude!" James shouted at him.

Logan hit Carlos on the shoulder and Kendall closed his eyes. "Tell me what, Kendall?" Riley was beyond confused.

Kendall let out a sigh of frustration, "Jo and I were dating for a while before she got this big movie role that was supposed to be filming for three years in New Zealand. We broke up and I have no idea what she's doing here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't expecting to see her ever again."

Riley stared at him for a minute, not sure how to feel. He didn't tell her about his ex-girlfriend, but then again, she never asked. "Okay."

"That's it?" James asked, completely confused.

"You're not mad?" Kendall asked, dumbfounded.

"Should I be mad?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow. She wanted to laugh when Kendall violently shook his head, but didn't. "Look, I didn't ask about any previous girlfriends so it's okay."

Kendall was about to say something else but then Kelly opened Gustavo's door, "Kendall, we need to see you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Riley was goofing off with the other three boys as Kendall, Jo, Kelly and Gustavo came out of his office. "All right, dogs, this is a new plan that Griffin wanted us to try, so we're gonna do it."

Riley looked at Kendall as he stood awkwardly beside Jo. He was only staring at Riley's eyes and she knew something was wrong. Jo grinned up at Kendall like he was a piece of meat or something and Riley kind of wanted to punch her in the face for how she was looking at him.

"We need more publicity for the concert coming up, so Griffin thought it would be a good boost to find a famous actress to date one of you dogs. So, I was trying to find someone for James when Griffin decided to pick Jo to date Kendall again. So until Griffin says stop, Kendall and Jo are going to be 'pretend' dating. If you dogs say anything about this being fake, you are DONE."

Riley felt her eyes widen in shock and James, Carlos, and Logan stared back and forth between her and Kendall. "This is like the soap opera my mami used to watch!" Carlos whispered to James.

* * *

"Dating, Kendall?! Dating?" Riley shouted at him as they walked in to her apartment that night after work. "You go so many months without seeing her and now you're dating?!"

"Riley, I'm not really dating her. You heard Gustavo! It's a publicity stunt." Kendall tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. "You know I would rather it be you."

"Yeah, well, obviously it can't be me because I'm a low life secretary," She shouted as she threw her purse on her counter and rushed to her bedroom, unzipping her skirt and kicking her shoes off violently.

"Hey, stop that!" Kendall followed her in to her bedroom and stumbled a bit when he saw her in just her black lace bra and panties. "I-I tried to get Gustavo to make it James, or even Carlos, but he wouldn't budge." His eyes tried to not watch her back side as she shuffled through her dresser drawers, but it was really hard.

"What am I supposed to do, Kendall? I have a really bad feeling about this whole situation." Riley frowned at him as she pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and found an old t-shirt to throw on.

Kendall walked over to her once she was completely dressed in comfy clothes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead and held her. "You know that I don't want to do this, right? Like, at all. Because Jo and I had a bad breakup and I don't want to go down that path with her again. She's bad news."

Riley sighed, giving in to his touch, and wrapped her own arms around his waist. "I know you don't. Just…promise me you won't let her get to you, because I-I just had the worst feeling when she walked out of Gustavo's office. It was like-like she knew she was about to take you away from me."

"Hey, hey, hey—"Kendall placed his hands on Riley's face and cupped her cheeks, looking deep in to her eyes. "No one is going to take me away from you, okay? Not Gustavo, or Griffin, or Jo, or anybody! It's just you and me, baby. Okay?" Kendall's green eyes poured every feeling he had in to Riley's brown eyes and she knew he wasn't going to let anything happen. He leaned his lips down and found hers. They shared a sweet, intimate kiss and Kendall pulled back. "I'm not going to let anything happen to us, okay? I promise."

"Okay," Riley nodded, feeling Kendall's lips back on hers. This time she made it deeper and knew from her feelings that she was in deep for this guy.

**So it was short but I wrote it quickly so you guys would have something to keep you entertained. Writing stories are not always easy! haha xoxo, J**


	7. Chapter 7

**I suck for being a slow updater, but this one's worth it ;]**

**MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. WARNING.**

"Here, Ms. Knight, let me grab those for you." Riley grinned at Kendall's mom and took a big bag of ice from her hands. They were finishing the last touches of decorations for Kendall's surprise party and had been working on it all day. Riley managed to fake sick after lunch in order to get out of work and make sure Gustavo wouldn't have any idea that it was her planning this whole shindig. She would have been fired right on the spot.

"You did a really great job with all this, Riley. No other girlfriend of Kendall's has ever done anything like this before." Jennifer Knight glanced over in Jo's direction with a grimace. "Between me and you, I never liked Jo to begin with. She was too sweet. Like, a fake sweet."

Riley chuckled at Kendall's mom, "Thanks, Ms. Knight. I really like Kendall, so I hope he likes that."

"Sweetheart, he's going to love this!"

Camille came rushing in through the double doors beside the pool, "They're here! Everyone get ready!" She came running to Riley's side and they shared a laugh before watching Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos walk through the lobby doors and out to the pool.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and Kendall looked incredibly surprised. His eyes lit up as he grinned and scanned the room for the culprits.

"Oh, my god! Thank you guys!"

An hour later, the party was still hopping. Teens were in the pool, by the firepit, hitting piñatas, dancing, and eating. Needless to say, the surprise party was huge hit and Riley couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

She was sitting on a lounge chair watching Kendall joke around with Logan and Camille from across the room. He caught her staring and sent a wink to her. She giggled at him and rolled her eyes. She felt a presence next to her and looked up, "Oh, hey, Jo. Enjoying the party?"

Jo quickly sat beside Riley, "I am! You did a really great job with all this."

"Thank you!" Riley looked at Kendall again and he looked mighty confused at the scene unfolding to him. "I'm glad everyone is having a fun time."

Jo nodded, smiling at her. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for the this whole dating Kendall situation. It was Gustavo's only way to think of getting publicity so I offered my assistance."

"Wait, it was _your_ idea?" Riley asked, completely confused.

Jo grinned, "Of course. You really didn't think Kendall was going to stay with a little secretary did you? Aw, that's cute. I called up Gustavo and pitched him the idea. In reality, I knew this was the only way to get Kendall back and I'm halfway there. Enjoy your time with him, Riley Sparks. It'll be over soon."

Jo stood up with a menacing smile and stalked off. Riley blankly sat in the lounge chair for a good five minutes before Camille came up beside her and sat down.

"What was that about?" She asked, and Riley explained everything. "Geeze, what a bitch." Riley nodded in agreement and stared ahead, still thinking about what Jo said. "Hey, you know she's just playing with your head right? Kendall's not going to leave you like she said."

Riley meekly smiled at Camille, "Well, I am just a little secretary so I can only hope for so much."

"Riley, you are a badass chick and you've never let anyone's words get to you like this before so don't start now. Forget what happened and go enjoy this party that you created. Then I suggest you take that sexually frustrated boy over there," Camille nodded towards Kendall and Riley followed her eyes. He was looking over at her again, but this time he didn't have a playful wink on him, but a very, very steamy bedroom eye. Riley couldn't help but feel suddenly turned on. "Up to your room, and have your way with him."

Riley laughed and stood up, dragging Camille with her. She gave her best friend a hug, "You're right. Now excuse me."

Riley walked over to Kendall, who was talking to a few random people, and slipped her arm around his waist. His arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulder, "Hey, handsome. Enjoying your party?"

"I am. Thank you! I feel like I haven't talked to you all night." He waved goodbye to the people he was talking to and started walking around the pool with Riley under his arm.

"Well, being the guest of honor probably had something to do with that." She looked up at him, grinning.

"Possibly. What do you say to a dance?" He asked her, moving his arm to grab her hand.

"I'd love to dance." Right as they started to dance a little, the song changed to a more slow tune and Kendall pulled Riley close.

She rested her head against his shoulder and his mouth found their way to her ear. He nipped at it quickly before talking, "What was Jo talking to you about earlier? You looked kinda upset."

Riley pulled back and smiled up at him, "It was nothing. I'm fine." He stared in to her eyes and searched them for her true feelings.

"You sure?" She nodded. "You'll tell me if she says something to you, right?"

"I promise," she leaned up and pecked his lips quickly. When she pulled away she put her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her neck and hands on her lower back. "Maybe all this people will get tired soon and we can go up to my apartment." She felt Kendall's heart beat speed up a little. "Maybe we could…have our own party," she moved so that she could see his face and he stared down at her, semi-blushing and semi-excited.

"Okay," he whispered, smiling down at her.

* * *

"That was the fastest I've ever seen Kendall clean," Ms. Knight commented and Riley tried not to laugh. It was nearing 1 am and they just finished cleaning the poolside from the party. Mr. Bitters made them negotiate the cleaning in order to have the party there. "All right, I'm headed up to our apartment. You guys have fun and enjoy your movies. Happy birthday, sweetheart." Ms. Knight gave Kendall a sentimental hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Great, so Kendall's staying at Riley's," James commented.

"And Logan's staying at Camille's." Carlos added.

They both looked at each other frustrated and blurted out, "We need girlfriends!"

The other four laughed at them and how they were acting all pouty for being single.

"You guys will find someone eventually," Camille said. "For now, you can just enjoy your plants and corndogs." In fact, James had his fern by his side and Carlos had a corn dog in his hand. Camille shook her head at them and grabbed Logan's hand, "All right, well, happy birthday, Kendall! Thanks for the party, Riley! Night guys!" She took off with Logan in tow.

"Happy birthday, Kendall!" Logan yelped as Camille dragged him away.

Riley, Kendall, James, and Carlos finished throwing away the rest of the trash and rode up in the elevator together. James and Carlos got off first and pouted their way to 2J as Kendall and Riley went on up to her apartment.

They barely made it inside before they were both all over each other. Their lips moved in sync against each other and Riley smiled, completely in love with this. _Shit. Love? Did I just think that? Oh, god. _

She pushed her thoughts out of her mind as Kendall pushed his tongue in her mouth. Well, he asked for permission first by grazing it over her lips, but she granted the access. She heard him sigh in to the kiss as they found themselves walking in to her bedroom.

Kendall broke from her lips and traveled down her neck, rolling his tongue over her skin under her ear. She felt her neck roll to the side and heard herself gasp for air. This boy was very skilled with his tongue. She moved her hands to pull off his shirt and they only broke away to rip the clothing off.

They fell back on to the bed and Kendall moved his hands to pull off her own shirt. He paused to take in the view of her breasts and Riley giggled, "You've seen them before, Kenny."

His eyes lit up at her nickname for him and he chuckled, "Not up close before." Riley rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled his head down to her lips. After another minute of heavy lip lock, Kendall's mouth and hands began to wander aimlessly around her body. The pace and mood changed to a slow, steady, and passionate way. Kendall's lips felt soft on Riley's collarbone and she shivered when she felt his fingers caress her back and swiftly undo her bra. She helped him remove the garment and shuddered when he pulled them flush together. The heat of their skin colliding made them both moan in to each other's mouths. Kendall let his hands slowly graze atop of breast and then make its way down to her blue jean buttons. He managed to unbutton them with one hand. She helped him pull them off her body and sighed when he started to kiss his way down her collarbone. He placed feather kiss down to the valley between her breasts and moved to fully kiss her left one. Riley let out a moan as he took her in his mouth, his tongue twisting around her nipple to make it erect. He moved to the other breast and did the same thing. When his mouth started on another adventure, Riley's eyes fluttered open, watching his tongue rake across her hip and his teeth nibble on her black undies, grazing the skin right below her belly button.

She felt his fingers on to both sides of her panties, but before he could pull them down, Riley quickly flipped them over so that she could straddle him. Kendall looked up at her with surprise. She grinned down at him and grinded very slowly on his hard on, enjoying the feel of him already. Riley leaned down so that her lips were right on his ear, "It's my turn." Her tongue snaked out and licked his ear lobe and Riley was sure that he just shivered. Her lips moved to his, missing his taste, and they shared the most passionate kiss between them. Her hand managed to sneakily make its way down south as their tongues danced together. Her fingers lightly traced down his chest, her mind going crazy over his little chest hair, and found its way to the happy trail that lead the way to what was up ahead.

He unintentionally bulked his hips up in to hers as her hand reached the destination they both wanted it to be. Riley felt him, thick and hard, through his jeans and Kendall let out a moan as Riley moved her lips to his neck. He felt her grin against his neck and instantly knew what he had been feeling in the pit of his stomach all night. _Love_. He was in love with this girl. And not just because he knew they were about to have sex together for the first time. It was everything about her. She was hilarious, intelligent, beautiful. She understood him and actually dedicated some of her time to him. She was still a mystery to him and he was absolutely in love with that idea.

Kendall's mind returned back to what was going on when he realized Riley had already undone his jeans and was trying to slip them off. He chuckled at her and helped pull them off, pulling his boxer briefs along with them. Riley pushed him back down and he laughed, "Fiesty."

Riley only wiggled her eyebrows at him and started kissing his chest. She moved down to his belly button, stopping every so often to gently bite his skin or lick him. She felt his dick, completely erect now, against her body and gently wrapped her hand around him. He hissed at the feeling and Riley softly smiled up at him. He was watching her every move. She kept staring at him, neither one wanting to be the first to look away. Her hand slowly dragged up and down one time before she opened her lips and put her tongue on the tip of his cock. Kendall's eyes almost forced themselves closed but he managed to peer out of them, watching Riley's lips close around the head of him and swirl her tongue around.

"Oh, god," he groaned, and knew that there was no way he was going to last with her mouth around him. He shook his head and looked down again, "Riley," Kendall reached down to pull her up, flush against.

She laughed at how quickly she managed to go from down south, all the way up to eye level. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Kendall carefully moved them so that he was now on top of her, pushing hair out of her face. "No, no, you're perfect. I just…don't want our first time to end rather quickly and have too much focus on…foreplay."

Riley smiled up at him, caressing his cheek with her hand, pulling him down to gently kiss his lips. "You're amazing."

Before they did anything else, Riley rolled to her side table and opened it, grabbing a squared foil package and handing it to Kendall. "I hope I got the right size and everything."

Kendall chuckled, kissing her before saying, "You guessed right."

They both knew neither of them were virgins, but they were fully aware of how special this moment was about to be. Riley moved her hands to grip Kendall's shoulders, and one of his hands braced himself while the other stayed put on her hip. Once he had the condom on, he looked straight in to Riley's eyes.

She smiled, seeing everything unspoken in just alone his eyes. He smiled down at her, feeling everything like she was. "You ready?" Kendall whispered, silently talking about more than just this moment. He was referring to their entire lives because he knew once they did this, he was never going to be able to let go of her.

Riley nodded, "Yes," agreeing to everything unspoken. She let out a gasp when Kendall slowly entered her. She felt incredibly full and couldn't help but moan loudly. "Kendall."

"Holy shit," he whispered down in to her ear. He couldn't form complete sentences, "So tight," his lips attached to Riley's neck and he pulled out, only to push right back in. It was the slowest and most passionate sex either one had ever participated in. When they reached their highest points, they both came together, calling each other's names and gripping on to any part of the others skin that they could. When they finished, Kendall pulled Riley in to his chest, kissing the top of her head, silently saying the three little words he wished he had the guts to say, but knowing that Riley knew how he felt. They stared in to each other's eyes for a while, enjoying the company. Neither one of them said it, but they both knew the other one felt it.

_I love you._


End file.
